


Halcyon Days

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: An Ode to the Left Hand of Ifrit [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Barret Month 2020, Blame ShinRa for Everything (TM), Canon Compliant, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gen, POV Barret Wallace, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Barret loves and lives for his wife.
Relationships: Barret Wallace & Marlene Wallace, Barret Wallace/Myrna Wallace, Dyne/Elenor
Series: An Ode to the Left Hand of Ifrit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936090
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> Skidding in LATE AF BUT I'M HERE FOR BARRET MONTH WEEK ONE!
> 
> ENJOY THE MAN~

* * *

Barret trailed his fingers down Myrna's arm, the feel of her skin under his fingertips a private joy in the morning light. 

"Mmn, morning babe," she greeted, beautiful brown eyes fluttering open to see him. The sun turned them to molten gold, a vivid reminder of the sweetness she carried with her. 

How, on this good green Planet, had he ever gotten so lucky with the love of his life? 

"Morning gorgeous," he replied, pressing as many kisses as he could to her cheeks and lips.

"Whisker kisses, huh?" Myrna teased, her hands cradling his face with a wrinkled nose. 

"Woman, nobody messes with the beard-" 

"You'd shave if I asked you to," she countered as she stroked over his cheekbones with her thumbs, rolling them over to plant her elbows on either side of his head. 

Her hair spilled over her shoulders, thick and curly, brown turning to a deep red in the sun. 

"Hell yeah but I'd probably ask for a million kisses," he grumbled, leaning into the touch. 

"Only a million?" She grinned and then grimaced as a cough rattled up from her chest, her small frame bent nearly in half with the force of the phlegm being forced up. He cradled her, offered her the handkerchief he always kept on his person and waited until she'd cleared her airways. "Barret," 

"Uh-uh, whatever comes out of your mouth better be what you want for breakfast, Myri. I believe the words were, 'in sickness and in health,' and I ain't going _anywhere_." Barret cut in smoothly. 

They'd been having some form of the same argument for the better part of the two years they'd been married but he loved her with all of his heart. A little chronic breathing wasn't nothing but a drop in the bucket as far as he was concerned. 

She huffed faintly and admitted, "I might. How about some of your famous pancakes, Mr. Wallace?" 

"Coming right up, Mrs. Wallace," he winked as she tugged on his biceps. Barret accepted her kiss and the others she managed to steal before he reluctantly pulled away. "I gotta," -kiss- "go," -kiss' "honey," -kiss- "pretty please?" 

"Spoilsport," Myrna pouted and then stretched, the outline of her body in his oldest shirt making him whistle appreciatively. 

"Who's the luckiest man on this good green Planet? It's me, hands down," Barret deliberately wiggled his ass as he made his way to the kitchen just to hear her laugh.

* * *

He played footsie under the table, trapping her feet in his with a grin around his pancakes. 

"Mr. Wallace, how dare you be so familiar with my feet," she giggled before she used both of hers to trap just one of his. 

"It's my pleasure, dearest lady," he sniffed before both of them broke into laughter. Barret glanced at his watch, let loose a muffled cuss around his mouthful and motioned that he had to go to work. He swallowed roughly, "I gotta go, babe! I'll do a quick clean-" 

"No, you've got work," she shook her head and handed him his lunchbox, "I've got this." 

"Don't over do it," 

"Babe," her tone was more than enough. 

Barret held up both hands in instant surrender. "Okay, okay, I got it, you're tough as nails and got a bite like a Cuhal." 

"Better remember," Myrna teased as she gathered the dishes. "Diner by nine?" 

"Have I ever been late, honey?" 

"A few times–" 

"Hey!" Barret protested as he set foot outside. 

"Get going," she chided. 

"Going, going, gone,"

* * *

Barret grunted as he worked, shoulders slick with sweat as Dyne swung by with the cleared cart. 

"Any chance that angel you married is leaving your dumbass yet?" Dyne ribbed and Barret rolled his eyes as he heaved a particularly large chunk of coal to rattle the cart. 

"Nah, Myri an' I are practically Nibel Wolves." 

"Give it up Dyne, Mrs. Wallace don't have eyes for anybody but that lug right there. Damn shame, mind you, but the heart wants what it wants," Haise called back. 

"Assholes," Barret snorted fondly. "the whole lot of ya." 

"But we're your assholes, ey?" Dyne quipped. 

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, gotta be out in time for Marlene's bedtime!" He mentioned, adjusting his hard hat as he kept going. 

"Way you go on about her, you'd think she was your little girl, not mine!" came the rejoinder. 

"She is! I'm her godsfather and I take that shit serious." Barret countered as he scooped up more coal. "Methane level?!" 

"All good, boss man!" Vidar hollered back, Noctua making an 'OK' sign over Vidar's back. Being deaf hadn't made Noctua any less of a worker and the man seemed to work twice as hard to make up for it. 

"Lunch break in," he glanced down, wiped off the dust and came back with, "half an hour!"

* * *

Dyne unfolded the table, scoffed briefly at the ShinRa logo stamped onto the end of it, and then zeroed in on Barret's lunchbox. 

"No," he cradled the box, narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Nothing in here for you." 

"You suuuuure?" Dyne wheedled. 

"Yes motherfucker, I'm sure." Barret fired back, cracking open the box to find a few pepperoni rolls and a note from his wife. "Myri always treats me right." 

He pulled out a roll, also pulled out the painstaking sauce Myrna had perfected for it and dipped it into the honey mustard to chew on. After three bites and Dyne's puppy eyes, he caved. 

"Fine, fine, there _might_ be one for you." 

"I knew Myri loved me too," Dyne grinned and Barret handed it over reluctantly. 

"Uh-huh. More like she takes pity on your skinny ass. Don't act like Elenor doesn't feed you, fool." 

"She does and her rolls are gods blessed but they're not Myri's." 

"Shame on you for not saying your wife's cooking isnt the best thing you've ever had." Barret teased, happily stealing a bread roll from Dyne's lunchbox. 

"H-HEY!"

"That's the price for Myri's rolls," he confessed as he bit into it with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

Barret took a shower, taking extra care of his hair and then clumped into the diner, dropping to his knee to scoop up a bouncing Marlene. 

"Bullet, bullet, _Bullet_ ~" she sang, small chubby hands grabbing his beard without a second thought. "Kisses?" 

"Hmmm, I guess Marlene tastes pretty good today—OM-NOM NOM." 

Marlene shrieked, giggling as Barret showered her in kisses before he gathered Myrna under his arm. 

"How was the library, sweetheart?" 

"Quiet without my hubby," she laughed, accepting his kisses and flipping off Dyne's whistle. 

What followed, he could only laugh at; Marlene copied Myrna, the tiny finger flipping the bird at her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
